


Sette anime

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, Early Work, Gen, Horcruxes, Killing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sentii la morte avvolgere le mura del castello, e vidi il cadavere di quell’inutile ragazzina.Mi sentii mutilo, eppure ad un passo dal mio sogno.Il primo pezzo di anima.
Kudos: 1





	Sette anime

Sette Anime

Il primo pezzo di anima

_[What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us]_

Non conoscevo il tormento.

Io _ero_ il tormento.

Ero l’incubo di maghi e streghe con colpe inesistenti, ancora ignari del mio potere, ma con un vago sentore di morte imminente nell’aria.

E poi, improvvisamente, cominciai a venir torturato io stesso, dal sogno più dolce e insieme l’incubo più brutale.

Scivolava via, lontano, per poi tornare da me sotto la veste animale di un’arma che nessuno avrebbe saputo contrastare.

 _Uccidi._ Dissi al Basilisco, con quel tono serpeggiante che nessun’altro avrebbe compreso.

Sentii la morte avvolgere le mura del castello, e vidi il cadavere di quell’inutile ragazzina.

Mi sentii mutilo, eppure ad un passo dal mio sogno.

Il primo pezzo di anima.

Il secondo pezzo di anima

_[This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us]_

Ciao, papà.

Rimango immobile per qualche istante, sentendo la paura scorrere insieme al sangue nelle tue vene.

Lo stesso sangue che infetta le mie, che mi rende quasi indegno del nome che porto.

Sei così simile a me, eppure mi sembra di guardare in uno specchio che deforma orribilmente la realtà.

Versando il tuo sangue, padre, laverò il mio, e tu non potrai più perseguitarmi con il pensiero delle mie origini, del segreto legato alla mia nascita, della mamma, morta a causa tua.

Nei tuoi occhi leggo che, in fondo, lo sai perché stai per morire.

Un sussurro, un gemito, e tutto è finito. 

È dolce, la vendetta.

E anche il secondo pezzo di anima.

Il terzo pezzo di anima

_[Who wants to live forever?]_

Ci sono troppi motivi per uccidere.

Per vendetta. Per fame. Per il puro gusto di farlo.

E io, adesso, uccido per necessità.

Quando la morte verrà a bussare alla mia porta, io pagherò il suo e lei se andrà.

Non avrò mai una tomba, eppure sul mio stesso volto si leggerà chiaro un epitaffio: l’uomo che ha sconfitto la Morte.

E ora sei tu a dover morire, sciocco e inutile Babbano di cui nessuno sentirà la mancanza.

Senti la vita che ti lascia? Senti la vita che entra in questo oggetto, di cui non capirai mai il valore?

Il terzo pezzo della mia anima, mentre la tua è già cenere.

Il quarto pezzo di anima

_[And we can have forever]_

Folle donna.

Hai visto quel lampo nei miei occhi?

Hai visto quali strascichi di morte si portano dietro?

Sapevi che era il tuo turno?

Rido di te, dell’umana stupidità. E no, io sono meno umano ogni giorno che passa. Io sto diventando un Dio, e nessuno di voi sarà in grado di fermarmi.

Sto guadagnando l’eternità con il sudore della fronte, la merito, perché sto spingendo ciò che tutti noi siamo in grado di fare a limiti estremi, sto imparando che _tutto_ si può fare, al giusto prezzo.

E continuerò a farlo, perché davanti a me sto lastricando l’infinito.

Il quarto pezzo della mia anima, è parte di questa strada.

Il quinto pezzo di anima

_[Who wants to live forever?]_

Mi piace questo luogo.

Freddo e silenzio. E il sangue versato, non fa rumore.

Non mi chiedo se tu avessi un nome, chi fossi e chi saresti potuto essere.

Oggi, sei solo l’ennesima vittima sacrificata sull’altare di un’immortalità che si fa sempre più vicina. Qualcuno piangerà la tua morte, e sorrido a questo futile pensiero, perché ogni lacrima versata sarà egida della pura ipocrisia di coloro che fingono di non voler vivere per sempre.

E forse, non ne avrebbero motivo.

Ma io ho ancora troppe cose da fare, e la natura mortale non mi si addice.

Il quinto pezzo della mia anima, e io comincio a vedere chiara la meta.

Il sesto pezzo di anima

_[Who dares to love forever?]_

La follia di una madre è qualcosa di appagante.

Il terrore per la propria sorte viene annientato da quello per il figlio, per quello che gli accadrà, e io mi avvolgo nella dolce sensazione dell’avere fra le mani il loro destino.

Il bambino non può sopravvivere, e lei è stata tanto sciocca da credere che potessi risparmiarlo.

La sua vita è andata sprecata per un dannato e incomprensibile amore.

Colpisco, ma vengo sorpreso da qualcosa. La sensazione di divenire cenere, un buio in cui sapevo che non sarei rimasto a lungo.

Eppure era solo il sesto pezzo della mia anima, ma io ancora non lo sapevo. 

Il settimo pezzo di anima

_[Forever is our today..._ _Who waits forever anyway?]_

Rifletto.

Io ho superato tutti i limiti.

Lo dimostra il fatto che sono qui. Né vivo né morto.

Presto, avrò di nuovo un corpo, e cesserò quest’esistenza da parassita.

Poi, un fremito mi coglie.

Il cadavere dell’uomo di fronte a me è ancora caldo, i suoi occhi sbarrati sono puntati verso di me, vitrei.

Basterebbe un gesto, una parola.

Nagini, amica mia. Ho fiducia in te, voglio che continui a possedere una parte della mia vita anche quando il mio nuovo corpo ti renderà inutile.

Sono stanco, eppure ho ancora voglia di osare.

Il settimo pezzo della mia anima. Io sono vivo di nuovo, per sempre. Non aspetto più nulla.


End file.
